


The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew : Volume 1

by alexstarwras123



Series: The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Sings Disney Song, Disney Characters in an Alternate Universe, F/M, Leaving Home, Medical Attention, Muscles, Pauline Shiphaul, Rainger Honeydew, Rock Climbing, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tinkering, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexstarwras123/pseuds/alexstarwras123
Summary: Rainger Alexander Honeydew is the character I Role Play as in Star Wars the Old Republic. This is his story.I don't own anything related to Disney
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600621
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Rainger Honeydew : Volume 1

Volume 1  
“Tatooine”

Rainger Honeydew woke up with a dry throat, it was a common thing on Tatooine. The Seventeen-Year-Old scanned the room, glazing over his desk and a few crates before he found his canteen. He sat up and got out of bed and walked over the dusty room to grab it, unscrewing the cap, and taking a swig.  
“Kriff that’s good…” Rainger spoke to himself as he gulped the cool liquid. Rainger went back to the side of his bed and slipped on his shoes and put a shirt on. He grabbed his belt and attached his canteen to it before wrapping a scarf around his neck and heading out of his room.  
Rainger lived with his aunt, well it really wasn’t his aunt, but just as close as you could get. Pauline Shiphaul was a Caravan Guard that is an old friend of Rainger’s father, David, and agreed to raise him after Rainger’s mother died and David had to return to his duties. David was part of a ship crew that went out in search of stranded ships or people and rescued him at different bays of docking ports. She operated out of Anchorhead, one of the space ports of Tatooine. When Rainger turned sixteen he was old enough to join her as a guard and she began training him.  
“Mornin’ sunshine.” Pauline said in her Imperial and Dantooinian accent mix. She gazed at her ‘nephew.’ She was sipping on a mug of caffeine while enjoying a biscuit and some bantha jerky. “How’d ya sleep?”  
“Like usual, woke with a dry throat.” Rainger answered as he searched the cabinets. He got himself a few biscuits and munched on them. “What’s the plan for today?”  
“Training, we’ve got a caravan to guard tomorrow.” She replied.  
“We using weapons for once or more unarmed?” Rainger questioned.  
“Weapons.” She answered.

After a few hours of training

“Block with your shield, not your face.” Pauline instructed. Pauline struck Rainger with her Bo Staff and Rainger was doing his best to block. But they had been training for hours and the poor kid was bruised all over. She struck him again and he laid against the ground struggling to get up. “Come on! Get up, you coward!”  
“I…,” Rainger breathed “...can do this all day…” he got up slowly. Rainger spat out some blood and raised his shield again, only to be struck down by a flurry of blows. When he looked up Pauline was holding out her hand.  
“Well done Rain, always get back up.” She complimented him as she pulled him up. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.” They made their way back into her homestead and she got some bandages and kolto spray. “Take off your shirt. Let’s see how bad your defense was.” She’d joke as she was collecting her supplies. She blushed a little when she saw how defined his muscles had become since the last time she patched him up. “I see you’ve been training a lot while I wasn’t around. Gonna give the other boys in town a run for their credits.”

“Eh, maybe.” Rainger responded, “But I don’t think Tatooine is going to be where I find someone. The heat is terrible and I just don’t feel like I belong.” He thought for a few moments “I kinda feel like a character in one of those holo-vids about a Hero’s Journey.” Rainger tried to remember the lyrics from a song from it. “I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying ‘this is where I’m meant to be.’ I will find my way, I can do the distance. I will be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere to feel like I…..belong ...” Rainger began to sing. He wasn’t the best singing but he could at least keep a tune, and he was good at remembering lyrics. “I am on my waaay! I can go the distance, I don’t care how far. Somehow I’ll be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to find where I belong ...” he finished.  
“You’ve got to stop watching holo-vids.” Pauline chuckled. She heard him singing all the time, she believed he did it to cover up his pain. “But I know that one is your favorite, played it for you almost non-stop when I was out. You’re a lot like your father.” David was definitely a character. He and Pauline had grown up together and were close friends, but she didn’t feel anything romantic between them. When David came to her door with a four-year-old Rainger in his arms asleep and a saddend look on his face she couldn’t refuse. She knew David wasn’t able to take care of him on his own, being under contract with a Hutt, so she took him in. Hot-headed is how she would describe the both of them. Over the years she got some holo-videos to keep him occupied when she couldn’t watch him. They mostly consisted of children's stories or like how he described ‘A Hero’s Journey.’ He liked to sing the songs from them, some annoyed her but others she thought fit quite well. “But if you think you’re on your own journey, you have a lot to go, Little Aegis.” She ran her hand through his hair and fuzzed it all out.  
“Hey!” He protested as he fixed it “I’m not little anymore.”  
“Heh…..that you are not.” She responded.

Two Years Later

“Oi! Come on ya twit.” The burly man taunted Rainger, who was now a handsome nineteen-years old. He swung wildly at his foe, who was faster than he.  
“Who ya callin a twit, lad? The only one here is you.” Rainger responded, over the years his accent keeps becoming more like his Aunts. He was dancing around the so called ‘Champion of the Ring’ here at the Anchorhead. Rainger kept his guard up and countered whenever the champion attacked. But he got distracted by the crowd and got slammed into a wall, he managed to get a punch out and slipped away due to the sweat from both of them. There was some woo’s from the ladies in the crowd seeing the two shirtless and muscular men. “It appears we’re putting up quite the show. I’d hate to lose this fight.”  
“Well you’re gunna, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” The Champion snarled. He managed to get a hard punch against Rainger’s jaw. He watched the Dantooinian slowly get back up. “Just stay down, I don’t want to kill yah, bad for business.”  
“Don’t worry ...you're gonna lose some anyways.” He snickered. Rainger thought of a plan to knock out his opponent. The next time the Champion would attack he would direct it into the wall behind him, while this happens he would daze his foe. He’d block the next wild attack and finish with a knee to the face. Right as he thought of his plan it went into action. It all went to plan other than it took a few more slams into his knee to knock him out. “Well come on you coward! Get back up!” He would try to rouse a response, but would get nothing. “I guess that means I win, eh?” The crowd cheered as some of the cantina staff dragged the previous champion into their back rooms. “I’ll take my winnings and will be back next week!” Rainger exclaimed victorious. As Rainger left the cantina he was putting his shirt back on as he was giving out high fives and shaking hands, he had been brawling during some of his free time to raise extra credits. He wanted to get off of Tatooine and he needed all he could get. But otherwise he was working as a guard or out in the mountains climbing. As he made his way back to his Aunt’s homestead he knew that he was gonna get chewed out, he was his own man but while he lived under her roof she had rules.  
“Rainger Alexander Honeydew!” Pauline exclaimed, “How many times do I need to tell you not to go to these fights?! I don’t care if you win, but while you live under my roof and work with me as a guard I need you at your best. Not going out and getting drunk and bruised.”  
“Pauline, I’m fine.” He sighed “You need to stop worrying about me, I’ve maybe got three more seasons until I’m gone.”  
“Rainger….” Pauline sighed as well “I agreed to look after you, and since I haven’t heard from your father in months we may need to assume the worst. I may be all you have left. I want to make sure you know I’m here for you. You seem to be alone all the-”  
“I’m fine..” He cut her off. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”  
Pauline knew better than to try and talk with him, stubborn fool. She knew he felt trapped here but she was afraid of what the galaxy had in store for him. She wanted to make sure that he was ready when he left, ready to take on the galaxy alone if he had to.

Rainger sat awake with his overlight on. He was tinkering at his workbench, modifying his armor. A few weeks prior he had been in a fight with some sand people and was working on some shock absorbents and extra padding. Over the years of being a guard he had gained many scars. These scars came from bandits, pirates, womp rats, sand people, and a few from his rock climbing trips. The mod he was most proud of was climbing claws for his gauntlets, they also functioned as reinforced knuckles for brawling. After he got off this rock he was gonna pool his credits together for new materials, scrap metal was not the best at keeping him safe. After an hour or so Rain decided he should get some rest, but he wanted to get some light reading in before morning. He climbed into his cot and grabbed his datapad and continued with the romantic novel he was reading, A Knight to Remember, he always enjoyed a happy ending.

Five Years Later

Rainger had just turned twenty-four a few weeks prior. He had finally saved up enough credits to get a ticket off of Tatooine and get started somewhere in the galaxy. He finally felt that his true destiny was being enacted. But this day wasn’t all good feelings, it also meant he was going to be truly alone for the first time. He wasn’t afraid of that, more sad that he had to leave the one person who he knew cared about him, Pauline Shiphaul, who had raised him for the past two decades. Her hair had grayed in this time, and she didn’t look as youthful as she once did, but she was still one of the toughest women in the galaxy. As Rainger was packing up his things she came into his room.  
“Hope you didn’t plan on leaving without saying goodbye.” Pauline chuckled “Cause that’s what your father did.”  
“I wasn’t planning on it. Maybe I’ll find him out there.” Rainger responded securing the last bits. He turned to face his Aunt. “I’m gonna miss this place...kinda.” he reminisced.  
“You’re always welcome to stay.” She responded  
“If I do I’ll hate myself.” He jokingly said walking over to hug her. “Thank you for everything Aunt Pauline. I’ll come back someday.” He promised  
“Oh don’t get soft on me, if you do find him, punch him for me.” Pauline smiled as she hugged him back. “Good luck.” They said their final goodbyes and Rainger made his way to the spaceport to truly start his life.


End file.
